Lover
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Danny tiene un discusión con Steve, es la primera desde que son pareja. Steve esta en negación y no quiere pedir disculpas. Danny esta herido, ninguno cede. Esta situación provoca sentimientos encontrados para ambos y Steve tiene que tomar un decisión.


**Título: Lover **

**Pareja: **McDanno

**Fecha:** 27/08 — 6/11/19 — 18/11/19

**Notas del autor: **_¿Por qué decidí escribir esto? Bueno básicamente esto gira en torno a dos cosas, la primera es que empecé a ver Hawaii 5—0 (ya lo sé con diez años de tardanza) y bueno me encanto el McDanno, es que son tan ufff ni la expresión encuentro, el segundo motivo es que Taylor saco su nuevo disco y la canción Lover es una preciosura. Y por alguna razón ambas cosas giraron muy cerca la una de la otra. _

_Y cuando veía su video no pude evitar pensar en que esa letra era prácticamente una descripción de esta pareja, así que me puse mano a las obras y este es el resultado, pueden escuchar el álbum aquí porque es maravilloso. _

_Nos leemos abajo._

Danny siempre se quejaba que Steve era una de las personas más difícil que se había encontrado en su vida, y la verdad era que este tenía el mismo pensamiento, pero en sentido contrario. Cuando ambos se encontraron tuvieron la impresión de que jamás se llevarían bien, todo fue tan violento y catastrófico. Sin embargo, por alguna razón después de su primer caso ambos sintieron que apostar por el otro.

Y fue así como empezaron a trabajar el juntos. Con el tiempo Danny supo dos cosas, la primera fue que su presentimiento de que Steve era un verdadero problema era real, la segunda y más importante de ambas era que el equipo que habían formado era especial y no solo eso, las reglas eran establecidos por ellos.

Eso lo hacía sentir bastante realizado a Danny Williams aquel equipo era su familia y siempre ocuparían un lugar en su corazón. Hawaii 5-0 era una familia y para el detective eso valía más que otras cosas. Cuando llego a esa isla había dejado atrás muchas cosas, pero la llegada de Steve a su vida significo vino acompañada de cosas buenas. Con el tiempo entendió que las maravillas de su compañero no se pueden apreciar a simple vista.

En su juventud Danny había creído que en la vida los buenos actos atraían cosas igual de maravillosas, pero este pensamiento pronto se vio desterrado de su mente cuando las cosas no fueron por buen camino a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía. Cuando veía a Steve atraer tantas personas y cosas buenas a él no podía evitar pesar eso de que los actos buenos traer cosas buenas, pero entonces recordaba que la vida de su amigo era una montaña rusa y pensaba que esas buenas que Steve atraía eran el propio resultado de años de sufrimientos y dolor. Tal vez el mundo solo buscaba una forma de equilibrar las cosas en la vida de su amigo.

Steve era deslumbrarte, llamativo y sobre todo estaba bien preparado para cualquier situación de algo riesgo. Pero no era perfecto, sus emociones eran algo que nunca dejaba fluir, siempre era un misterio con sus cosas o la de su familia. Incluso si su discurso iba de _"Confía en los demás"_ él rara vez se dejaba ver vulnerable.

Danny sabía que las cosa no se trataba de orgullo o masculinidad frágil. Con Steve nada era tan fácil, la omisión de sus sentimientos era algo más profundo, él amaba profundamente y depositaba su confianza sin embargo sentía que no merecía ser débil, su deber era ser un pilar para los demás, siempre brindaba apoyo, pero rara vez lo pedía.

Aquella realidad era algo con los Danny había tenido que lidiar durante todos esos años, Steve era especial para él pero en ocasiones era difícil seguirle el ritmo y en más de una ocasión le había resultado frustrante, pero estaba consiente de dos cosas la primera es que jamás se cansaría de decirle las cosas a Steve y la segunda era que también estaba demasiado consiente de lo difícil de su propia personalidad.

Steve se había vuelto una pieza de su vida y con el pasar del tiempo se convirtió en una parte esencial de su ser. Después de todas las cosas vividas y compartidas la simple idea de que él pensara que no podía confiarle algo lo hacía sentir inseguro y le desagradaba en igual manera.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Decir aquella frase fue incómodo para Danny, siempre había pensado que eso era muy cliché incluso para él y su explosivo humor decir algo así era su límite. Pero necesitaba hablar con su compañero la situación que pasaron fue difícil.

—No ahora —agrego mirando la carretera. Danny sabía que lo más lógico era ser paciente, dar espacio, pero con Steve las cosas no eran tan simples.

—Entonces tu puedes empujar cuando deseas algo de mí, pero yo no puedo obtener una repuesta.

—Danny por favor…

El desánimo en Steve debió ser una señal clara para él, pero no la tomo a pesar de lo clara que esta era; Rachel siempre dijo que él no sabía cuándo detenerse y quizá era cierto.

—Solo háblame necesito saber que estas bien —agrego intentando calmarse—, esta situación no es fácil para nadie, pero no puedes culparte.

—No tienes idea de las cosas que dices, Danny.

—Si fueras comunicativo tal vez no debería estar intentado adivinar lo que sientes. Pareces que estoy buscando un gato negro en un sitio oscuro.

—¡Pues deja de buscar! No es tan fácil como crees Danny, no puedes pedir que no me afecte —Steve apretó el volante con fuerza—, no me conoces, no sabes nada.

Danny se sorprendió, después de todo lo que habían vivido y compartido no podía creer que Steve haya dicho algo como eso, después de todo él demostró con creces que siempre estaba para apoyarlo y ahora se atrevía a decir eso. Él podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero eso estaba más allá de su límite personal y Steve lo sabía mejor que los demás.

La decepción supo amarga en su boca.

El silencio se instaló en el auto, Steve supo que hablo demás cuando Danny se quedó callado, aquella no era una buena señal, ese día fue difícil en lo personal para él soportar las traiciones era algo a lo que nunca acabaría acostumbrándose, pero estaba mal que se desquitara con Danny cuando lo único que el buscaba era apoyarlo.

—Danny yo…

—Déjame en mi casa, puedes llevarte el auto.

Steve suspiro sus manos se relajaron alrededor de volante, ambos tenían que hablar, pero ese momento no era el correcto, no tenía el humor para enfrentar esa situación no después de lo difícil que había sido ese día.

Danny soltó el cinturón de seguridad, las cosas estaban mal y Steve sabía que dejarlo ir sin hablar no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero no tenía ánimos de nada más. —Danno —llamó cuando la puerta del auto se abrió en un intento de comunicar que las cosas estaban bien.

—Descansa Steven —agrego Danny desviando su mirada, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Steve lo vio alejarse y suspiro.

Nada estaba bien en su vida en ese momento.

[***]

Una semana de silencio era difícil de soportar y más cuando se trataba de Danny, siendo que él nunca se quedaba en silencio. Steve intento encontrar la ocasión adecuada para conversar con su compañero, pero no la tuvo. Danny estaba enojado de una forma que jamás había visto y era difícil darle nombre a los demás sentimientos que acompañaban ese enojo.

Steve estaba seguro de que jodio bastante las cosas esa noche, pero Danny tampoco estaba siendo totalmente accesible.

Evitaba quedarse con él a solas y cuando realmente conseguía el espacio Danny lo ignoraba o trataba cosas del caso. Una vez intentó hablar de forma directa con él, pero no funciono "Ahora no Steven" había dicho ignorándolo mientras miraba su celular.

—¿Qué le hiciste ahora jefe? —La voz de Kono sonó en la oficina de Steve, el levanto la mirada del informe que leía.

—¿Por qué supones que fui yo quien hizo algo? —respondió.

—Él tiene los sentimientos de enojo y decepción —comentó mirando por el cristal a Danny que estaba en la computadora hablando con Chin—, pero tú tienes los sentimientos de culpa y arrepentimiento. Es fácil saber quién es el culpable.

Steve sonrió, las cosas resultaban irónicas en cierta forma. Después de todo Kono era así de hábil porque Danny y él, le ensañaron.

"_Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"_ Steve sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

—Yo dije algo que no debía —admitió.

La chica la miro con compresión y dulzura. —Puedo suponer eso, Danny está muy acostumbrado a tus actos de locura así que esa no parecía ser la primera opción.

Steve volvió a sonreír. Kono era inteligente y estaba buscando una repuesta a pesar de que había deducido las cosas bastante bien, él era consciente de que ella quería oír algo más, necesitaba saber que las cosas entre Danny y él mejorarían, pero aquello era algo que ni el mismo podía asegurar en ese momento.

Ella entendió el silencio y supo que no podía indagar más —Tenemos nueva información —anunció encausando la conversación al caso.

Steve asintió y se puso de pie.

—Una cosa más, jefe. Debería hablar con él. Está muy mal.

Steve vio como la pelinegra dejaba la oficina, su vista se posó en Danny y el dolor que sentía se hizo un poco menos soportable.

[***]

Danny lo acompaño esa tarde cuando tenían que seguir la pista del sospechoso, las cosas nunca eran fáciles entre ellos, pero Danny siempre estaba a su lado, cuidándolo, era algo que agradecía, pero estaba seguro que eran pocas la veces que había expresado aquello con palabras.

Steve sabía que debía enfocar sus pensamientos en el caso, no era tiempo de estar distraído, un error podría ser fatal en ese trabajo. Sin embargo, sentía que debía hablar con Danny.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto? —preguntó.

—Podrías concentrarte, tengo hijos quiero llegar a mi fin de semana.

—Danny necesitamos hablar.

Danny se volteo y lo miró —Ahora sí necesitamos hablar —agrego con enojo—, claro porque todo debe ser cuando tú quieres —acuso—, pero los sentimientos de los demás pueden esperar o simplemente no importan.

—Danny no podemos seguir así.

—No Steve, tú no decides eso. Debemos decidirlo nosotros, juntos. Pero al parecer es algo que no acabas de entender.

El celular de Danny sonó era Kono, Steve supo que su atención debía estar en el caso por ahora no podía hacer nada más.

[***]

Chin coloco la pizza encima del escritorio era hora de celebrar, un caso cerrado con éxito siempre era un motivo para estar felices.

—Solo espero que no tenga piña —comento Danny acercándose.

—Por eso hay dos cajas Danny —Kono sonrió.

—Son los mejores.

Kano sonrió y Danny la acompaño, Steve miró la escena y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más sería ignorado.

Chin se fue después de recibir una llamada de su esposa, Kono aprovecho para salir con él, ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa, haciendo que Danny se preguntarse si aquello no fue planeado con anterioridad. Le esto importancia al asunto y empezó a recoger las cosas que estaban encima del escritorio.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —comentó Steve ayudando a Danny con la limpieza.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer si lo quieres es llevarte mi auto.

Esa podría ser una de las tantas bromas de Danny, pero la gravedad de su voz dejaba en claro lo mal que seguían estando las cosas.

Steve perdió la paciencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas evitarme?

—No sé, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir escondiendo tus sentimientos y problemas?

—Danny por favor.

—No pienso continuar con esto, esa noche… —Danny lo miró fijamente—, dejaste claro el punto Steven.

—Sabes que eso no era lo que quería decir. Yo solo estaba frustrado.

—No eras el único Steve, no solo a ti te afectan las cosas, solo estaba intentado apoyarte porque te quiero, pero al parecer eso no es suficiente para ti.

Steve se quedó en silencio, conocía a Danny sabía que cuando no quería escuchar, nada lo iba a ser entrar en razón, quiso dejar pasar las cosas, pero al parecer estaba enfrentando una situación límite y darle espacio no estaba contribuyendo en nada, tal vez ya era momento de hablar, aunque esa idea no lo emocionaba demasiado.

A pesar de que sabía lo que debía hacer la resolución no llego hasta estar frente a la casa de Danny, detuvo el auto, pero no quito los seguros —¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa? —invito.

Danny estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Steve hizo su ofrecimiento, lo miro con intensidad unos segundos y volvió a colocar su cinturón —Bien —admitió.

—Bien —acepto Steve.

El camino a su casa fue igual de silencio, Danny parecía estar poniendo en orden sus ideas se veía más tranquilo, Steve por su parte estaba intentando calmarse porque en esa situación si ambos se exaltaban podrían estar muy lejos de conseguir una solución para su presente problema.

Danny era difícil, pero no por eso mala persona, la forma en que llego a él y como se le acerco fue tan inesperado como magnifico y ahora ellos tenían algo realmente profundo, la lealtad entre ambas partes era única y difícil de encontrar; pero las cosas cambiaron poco a poco hasta que terminaron en una relación. Llevaban casi un año siendo pareja y desde que eso empezó aquella era su primera discusión.

El matiz de una relación romántica era diferente al otro tipo de relaciones y Steve había tocado una fibra que en otro contexto no hubiese provocado una situación así y lo peor de todo es que no entendió la gravedad del asunto hasta hace unos días cuando Grace le envió mensaje mencionando a su madre y recordó una conversación con Danny donde admitía que de todas las cosas que Rachel le hizo la que más le dolió fue cuando ella le reclamo de que no la conocía.

"_Como puedes tener una hija con otra persona y no conocerla. Teníamos una relación, una familia. Fueron años compartidos y ella me dejo diciendo 'No me conoces Danny´ después de todo lo que vivimos, eso me hizo sentir miserable."_

Las palabras de Danny sonaron en su cabeza y solo en ese momento entendió la gravedad de sus palabras. En lo personal él siempre valoro todo lo que recibía de Danny, había sido incondicional y siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesito incluso sí que lo pidiera. A pesar de lo complicada que era su vida Danny decidió compartir todo eso con él y en un momento de tensión había dicho algo que jamás debió mencionar.

Se había comportado como un animal. Porque conociendo todo los temores y cicatrices de su pareja cometió los mismos errores en los que se prometió no caer, a pesar de que su relación era diferente a todo los que ambos pudieron llegar a tener anteriormente, existían limites que ninguno de ellos debía pasar. Danny había sido cuidadoso con ello, pero él no podía decir lo mismo.

Él cometió el error de decirle a su compañero, amigo y amante que no lo conocía lo suficiente. ¡Como había sido capaz de decirle eso a Danny! La persona que estuvo a su lado cuando más necesitaba apoyo, la única persona que se ha quedado a pesar de todo. Definitivamente se comportó de una forma estúpida.

Esa noche Danny buscaba apoyarlo y él se portó de manera esquiva y grosera.

Cuando bajaron del auto Danny fue el primero en entrar en la casa. Steve lo siguió.

—Bien te escucho —comento Danny quedándose de pie en la sala.

—Danny no podemos seguir así.

—Ah, no.

—Danny sé que lo dije fue error pero…

—¡Un error! —Danny movió las manos con desesperación—, no Steve; las cosas son un error cuando no pasan con tu culpa, pero tu escogiste esas palabras y eso cariño es una decisión.

—Te pedí espacio Danny, pero empujaste como siempre lo haces, quizá si hubieses esperado un par de horas nada de esto estuviera pasando.

—Ahora resulta que es mi culpa por querer ayudarte. Estaba preocupado por ti, solo quería hablar porque se suponen que eso hacen las parejas. Y sin embargo fuiste tú el que se atrevió a decirme que no te conozco o entiendo ¡Pero sabes algo McGarrett de todas las personas en esta maldita isla yo soy el único que te conoce bien!

—Danny, lo siento.

—¡No necesito que lo sientas! ¿Qué sentirías si yo te digo que no me conoces después de todo lo que hemos vivido y compartido? Te sentirías mal, pues esa es exactamente la forma en que me sentí. Enserio crees que un "Lo siento" lo arregla, pues déjame decirte que ¡No!

—Danny —Steve se acercó—, sé que no debí haber dicho eso bajo ninguna circunstancia y me siento mal por lo que está sucediendo. No sé qué debo hacer, pero no perdamos esto por favor.

—Perder esto —exclamo Danny apartándose—, ni creas por un segundo que te libraras de mi tan fácil, quieres saber que debes hacer; pues es simple lo único que necesito es que confíes en mí especialmente en las situaciones difíciles creo que te he demostrado que puedes hacerlo. Porque si no soy yo la persona con la que puedes hablar en tus momentos más duros creo que deberías revaluar esta relación.

—Danno —pronunció—, lamento tanto haberte lastimado y tienes razón debo confiar en ti en especial en esos momentos, yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo —Danny entorno los ojos y su gesto se suavizo—, No lo volveré a hacer —prometió.

—Jamás Steve McGarrett vuelvas a decir que no te conozco o entiendo. Porque te juro que todo ese entrenamiento de marino no te servirá para aplacar mi furia.

Steve asintió y Danny lo miró complacido —Ahora llévame a mi casa —comentó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Steve fue tras él rápidamente.

—¿Cómo es posible que quieras irte? —Steve coloco su mano en la puerta para evitar que Danny pudiese abrirla.

Danny se giró quedando atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Steve. —Dame una buena razón para quedarme —sonrió coquetamente.

Steve sonrió —Quiere una buena razón —dijo acercándose su rostro al de Danny para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Su compañero se aferró a él.

—Necesitaras más que eso Steve para que me quede —bromeo cuando se separaron.

Steve lo miro con picardía y susurro algo al oído, Danny sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro. —Esa te parece una buena razón —preguntó alejándose.

Danny se había quedado sin palabras, Steve estaba seguro que hizo un buen trabajo porque mantener a su pareja en silencio era un verdadero desafío. Aprovechando la guardia baja de Danno Steve lo abrazo fuertemente. Esto rompió la atmosfera que habían construido anteriormente, pero dio pasa a un sentimiento más cálido y satisfactorio que la lujuria.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos, los días pasados fueron difíciles y de verdad necesitaba tener a Steve así cerca suyo, después de todo Danny estaba seguro que sin importar el lugar siempre estaría donde él lo necesitaba. Lo importante era que estuviesen así de cerca sin importar el tiempo.

Podían ser minutos, días o años no importaba realmente, mientras se estuvieran sosteniendo y apoyando.

—Vamos a la habitación —murmuro Danny cuando se separaron.

—¡Niños a comer! —llamó Danny a sus hijos cuando la mesa estuvo lista.

—¿El tio Steve cenara con nosotros? —pregunto su hija ocupando su lugar en la mesa, atrás de ella venía su hermano.

—¡Él dijo que vendría! —secundo el niño más pequeño ocupando un lugar en la mesa.

Danny miró su celular, había recibido un mensaje de Steve hace diez minutos confirmado que llegaría estaba seguro que acabaría atravesando la puerta en cualquier momento. —Ya viene en camino —respondió tranquilizando a sus hijos.

En ese momento pudo escuchar las sirenas de su carro de lejos, Danny cerro los ojos y suspiro estaba seguro que Steve lo asesinaría antes que el trabajo. —Ya viene —comentó Grace con una sonrisa.

—Él nunca nos falla —aseguro su hijo complacido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Danny sintió ganas de asesinarlo por usar la sirena en una situación que no era urgente, pero decidió que aquella conversación quedaría para después —Creí que cenarían sin mí —comento felizmente acercándose.

—Estábamos muy cerca de comenzar a hacerlo.

—La verdad es que papá retraso la cena solo para que pudieras llegar —comento Charlescon sinceridad.

Steve sonrió y miro a Danny —Vaya entonces eso es algo que debo agradecerte Danno.

—Deja de regocijarte o la próxima no habrá cena para ti —agrego ocupando su lugar.

—Debes lavarte las manos tio Steve —comento el niño con ternura.

—¡Cierto! —agrego Danny—, y ya que vas a la cocina podrías traer la jarra con el jugo.

—Lo olvidaste accidentalmente o la dejaste hay para que tenga algo que hacer.

—Danno siempre dice que todos deben ayudar a poner la mesa, por eso es cena familiar —explicó Grace con una sonrisa.

Steve miró a Grace y luego a Danny quien rodo los ojos en repuesta —Vaya entonces me sentiré honrado —agrego Steve mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Cuando iba saliendo haciendo el comedor observo la forma en que Danny conversaba con sus hijos y se llenó de ternura, se acercó y coloco la jarra en el centro de la mesa después de eso empezaron a comer y hablar.

Steve nunca habría pensado en tener algo así, pero es que Danno era maravilloso y decirle que no a ese estilo de vida era una idea que se veía lejana, él quería a Danny y a sus hijos, quería todas las cosas buenas y malas que tenía para darle.

Cuando se conocieron estaban en una sintonía totalmente diferente. Él pasaba por el duelo de su padre y Danny tenía su corazón prestado; pero las cosas mejoraron para ambos y ahora tenían algo único y especial. Esta seguro que el único buen final en su vida era a lado del detective Williams.

Después de todo Danny siempre tenía un lugar en su mesa para él.

**Notas finales: **

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado.

Este es mi primer Fic de ellos, aún no estoy segura de sí volveré a escribir de ellos, pero por ahora considero que este es un buen comienzo.

Se agradece cualquier retroalimentación que decidan hacer.

Por cierto, si alguien conoce algún Beta que pueda ayudarme agradecería que me pasen el contacto. Escribo con mayor recurrencia Slash, espero encontrar alguien que quiera trabajar conmigo.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
